Difficult Decisions
by lyka.delgado.984
Summary: She was now queen and about to be wed to but a week before her wedding she disappears and no one knows where she is. They don't know that she is being held captive and can her true love find her before she is lost to him forever?
1. Prologue

Snow White awakes with a startle. She squints as her eyes adjusts to the sunlight through the stainglass window. She looks around, unfamiliar of the room she is in. Then she realizes that she can't move her hands and feet. They were bound tightly by a thick rope. She struggles to get the knots loose but knowing she can't do it she looks around looking for something to use.

If she wasn't restrained she wouldn't believe that she was being held captive. The room she was in was worthy of being a royal bedroom. She lay on a four poster bed, the pillows are soft, full of down, the blanket made of silk and the drapes heavy and tusseled and there was fine furniture. So why is she bound?

All of a sudden, a feeling familiar to her resurfaces. All those years trapped in that tower cell with only fear as her companion came crashing down on her once more. Those lonely days with nothing but straw dolls to keep her company could drive anybody to madness. Not even the warmth that her fireplace provided was enough to thaw the cold and lessen the fear. That fear would double everytime the Queen's brother would come watch her and she would pretend to be sleeping but she knew that he knows she was not. She remebered the endless waiting; waiting to know what will happen to her; waiting to know what the Queen plans for her; waiting to be free. Perhaps that was the hardest of all, to wait, to hope to see the outside world again because she knew that Ravenna would not keep her locked away if she had no use for her. Freedom was just a dream to her yet the thought of her escaping her strong. She knew that she needed to get out of here.

But she was supposed to be past that. She has already saved her people from the Evil Queen and the throne restored back to her. So why was she here?

"HELLOOO?!" She shouted out, "Anybody there?"

She waits for a response but she hears nothing. It seems she was left here, all alone, by her captor. She tries to remember what happened. Trying to find the memory of the last thing she saw.


	2. Chapter 1: A new Beginning

A.N.: I suggest you read "Snow White and the Huntsman:A novel" first. It helps put into words the events in the movie thus helping us move through the feelings of the story and figure out some bits and pieces that we missed in the movie. My story starts where the novel ends.

I Do not own "Snow White and the Huntsman" characters.

After her coronation, it was clear that the people found peace at last. Nature was starting to heal itself. The shadows over the dark forest receded and all those who were in hiding came back to the kingdom to start their new lives.

The new Queen Snow White asked from the people patience and help. Patience because it would take time before the kingdom's former glory and prosperity would return but it would not happen without help from the people.

They started by rebuilding and restoring important structures around the castle. The castle itself was scrubbed of shadows and darkeness and was replaced by clean walls and empty dungeons. The people helped rebuild the Great Cathedral for it was damaged and vandalized during Ravenna's reign decreeing that she be the only one who was to be worshipped and revered.

Even nature lent a helping hand. The Great Tree at the middle of the castle courtyard is now blomming full time and the fragrance of the flowers flood the grounds. Even the shadows is the Dark forest are slowly withdrawing.

After three months, news spread to other kingdoms of the Dark Queen's defeat and that the heir to King Magnus' throne was restored. Trade routes were now kept safe and open. People, at first, traded among themselves then other kingdoms have now traveled to exchange goods and services.

Snow White acknowledged that the villages in her kingdom are still in deep poverty and hunger. She sent out emmisaries to survey and assess the needs of each village and then food caravans followed giving out produce and meat. But she also made out clear to the people that she can help but they need to be also self- sufficient. She asked what the farmers and herders needed and she supplied them with seeds and bought livestock from traders and gave them to the people. They need all the help in this transition.

Ambassadors came from neighboring kingdoms declaring peace and allegiance and established business agreements between the kingdoms. The Queen Snow White was glad in hearing that they were now very interested with reuniting old ties. Some even expressed shame and asked for forgiveness because they weren't brave enough to fight or send aide during Ravenna's siege on Tabor but she understood saying that no one would've thought that that would happen and that Ravenna was too powerful for any of them. If not for a twist in destiny, she wouldn't know that she was the only one who could defeat her.

There was no need yet for an army but all interested and able bodied men trained rregulary with the remainig royal soldiers. Drunkards were now scarce as they were out and about helping do all sorts of services for the kingdom. Blacksmiths and carpenters are now commissioned by the crown to help in the restoration of homes and establishments. Farmers and hunters were all where they are supposed to be, in their farms and hunting grounds.

The kingdom was now slowly healing itself and the people knew it was because of the queen.

Six months after the coronation an announcement was made. The Queen's 19th birthday was coming in two weeks. At first the queen didn't want to hold a grand party in her honor alone. The kingdom was still just standing up from the ruins but Duke Hammond suggested that instead of throwing the party in her honor, it should become a celebration for the whole kingdom. Everybody was doing so well and helped out all they could. Crimes were scarce, non-existent even. It would help to have a joyous feast for everybody. The queen agreed and preparations were made.

Now, even as Queen, she had very little experience so she asked the guidance of Duke Hammond, who stood and fought under her father's fallen flag even during Ravenna's reign. She also asked for a personal tutor for she had not been formally educated. She strived to learn all that she could thinking that this would be her way of helping her people. Even though she could not lift heavy stones but she can surely allow herself to be knowledgeable so that she could rule her kingdom not only with her heart, but also with her head.

The Queen was, at last, happy. She was surrounded by friends and allies. The dwarves, who at first went back to the forest and look for others of their kind, came back without any luck but they did find their mines still there and are planning to return to it as soon as the festivites were over. The Queen gave them quarters at the palace and she usually seeked their advice on matters concerning nature. She even asked Muir to be a part of her council but he declined saying he was too old enough yet gave the task to his son knowing that he too was sensitive to nature and magic as he is.

The scarred women from the marshes, who saved her once, asked to be servants in her castle. Although she did not feel right to make them her servants, Anna insisted that this is the only way they can help her out and give gratitude for restoring peace to the kingdom and emerge them from hiding. Snow White agreed under the condition that she would retain their friendship.

William also became one of her advisors. She asked him to look after her army and in-charge of her castle's security. He was more than happy since he knew that he would see her everyday. The queen would not have it any other was as she trusted him completely.

Now this tale would've been perfect on its own. She was queen, her kingdom on the mend, her friends around her and she had William. But what of her savior? What of her friend? What of her huntsman?

The sorrow she felt upon his leaving was still there, still fresh even after all the months that passed. But nobody knew that. She was careful to keep it to herslf because no one would understand. Even she didn't fully comprehend.

At night, the events of her ordeal with Ravenna would invade her dreams. Flocks of black birds hovering in a dark, grey sky, the branches of trees trying to catch her, dark shadows beckoning her, blue irises look into her eyes then turning away and leaving out the door. That's when she would always wake up, at the moment when she loses sight of the figure disappearing. Sometimes she could feel tears on her cheeks not aware that she was crying when she woke up. Maybe her body was telling her something that she is denying. But always, since she was sleeping alone in her huge room in her castle, she would push those thoughts, those dreams away. There are more pressing matters she needed to face. But she didnt know how long she would push back her own thoughts and troubles before she needed to face them.


	3. Trying to live a normal life

He lifted his arms and brought it down with much force to allow the axe in his hand to split the log in front of him. He put aside the split firewood and placed another block of wood and repeated the action.

Day in day out, he was already used to his routines. Living alone in a village just at the border of the kingdom, he needed to do things on his own. He already knew how to acquire food, get wood for his fire, and even cook his meat. But he didn't know most of the household chores which were reserved and taught to the female sex. He learned that it was necessary to clean his dishes after he used them and he now knew how to wash his clothes.

Before he acquired the small cottage, it was clearly a lovely household where a small family used to live. But it became abandoned during the reign of the Dark queen. When he bought it cheap from the village head, the place was about to fall apart. Window panes coming off its hinges, floorboards riddled with termites and holes and some of the windows were broken. Fortunately, the water from the well was clean enough, the tables and chairs were still standing and he had a decent bed and mattress. The bed was important. Days of travel and all he wanted was to rest his head on a soft pillow and his weary body to touch a soft mattress. He wasn't awake 'til noon that first time.

He had a lot to fix up. But at least it kept him busy. He dreaded the idle moments he knew he would be having. Idle time spent thinking, wondering, hoping. He was afraid to get back on the grog. He swore to himself that he would be sober. Being drunk only reminded him of his sorrow. Maybe this time, he should try being sober and maybe he could concentrate and make something out of himself.

When he had enough firewood, he gathered up the heap and carried them inside. He added wood to the embers and blew on it to raise the flames. When he got the fire going, he went to the kitchen. The sun was just about to dip into the horizon.

There was a soft rapping on his door. At this time, he knew who this would be.

"Hello Nymka. Pleasant evening." greeted Eric, as her opened the door.

"Hello Eric. Pleasant evening to you. I have a bowl of soup here for you. Have you eaten your supper yet?" the woman holding up a pot of steaming red liquid with a rich aroma.

"I was about to make something. Thank you for the soup. Would you like to join me?" Eric asked.

"If you don't mind. It was a silent day. I was looking forward to some conversation." she said with a delicate shyness.

"No, please come in. Since you brought some soup, I was thinking of roasting of some quail instead."

"That would be perfect." she said with a smile on her led his neighbor into his house and into the dinner area and she seated on the chair opposite to Eric's.

Since a few months ago, this was a routine he was becoming accustomed to. Nymka was a widower. She was one of the remaining women in the village. To avoid being discovered by Ravenna's men, she shaved off all of her hair and dressed up like a boy. Her husband had died trying to protect her the first time the soldiers scoured the village of their women. She got away, but he did not. The soldiers did not show mercy.

Nymka's strawberry red hair was now to her shoulders, just below her ears. She has a pleasant face, deep brown eyes, and a small figure. She still kept the house she had with her husband. It was the next little cottage near Eric's. They weren't able to produce children so she was left alone.

They met while he passed her house on the way to the market and he saw her trying to split her own logs. Her small frame and quite weak disposition could not manage the task. Her cheeks were flushed that time from the struggle of raising the heavy axe and gave a healthy glow to her face.

He introduced himself and voluntereed to help her with the task. She was happy to accept it. They fell into easy conversation but he was careful to reveal anything important. Although he felt that she was not the gossip kind but he was cautious nonetheless. He gladly offered that he could give her split logs from his stack if she needed them so that she won't have to do the chore herself. She agreed but on the condition that he would not hesitate to seek for her help as well if he has chores he could not do himself. Since then they became good friends and shared the occasional suppers. He found a kindred spirit in Nymka, thinking that they had suffered the loss of someone they loved and were left to endure it.

Now, it did come to his mind from time to time if he should think of her as more than a friend and he no doubt thought Nymka thought of it sometimes too. But whenever they had the occasion to talk about all that they lost, he would see in her eyes the love she still felt for her husband. She declared that he was her one true love and that their marriage was one of affection and not of situation. She would recount their times together with a smile and a tear in her eyes.

"Eric, I was wondering if you would teach me to hunt." She suddenly exclaimed.

Eric's brow raised. "Why in the earth would you want to hunt? You could just buy meat of the market or ask some from me. Don't worry, when I go to my next trip, I would catch and extra rabbit or two for you."

"Thank you but I would like to learn to hunt. You would think that during the Dark Queen's reign that people would know how to look for food but our minds were weakened as well because of the hunger and we were dependent on scraps and fruits. Even with the kingdom restored, I would like to learn to provide for myself."

"The new Queen would not let her people starve again Nymka. Your occupation of washing clothes for some of the townspeople would be enough for you."

"I know Eric but I feel myself to be a weak woman. Maybe something like hunting could make my chin stronger and I could hold my head up higher. Self-worth sometimes is essential than just plain survival."

Eric looked at her and see determination in her eyes. He knew she was thinking about it for some time now for she even asked him to teach her how to skin a rabbit. She admitted to knowing less about these things than she ought to. She once belonged to a priviledged family before her husband found her. When they married, they moved to this town to avoid the disapproving looks of her family and the town. She did not care about their judgement but her husband thought it much easier for them to live if they surrounded themselves with strangers and started life anew.

"Okey, I will teach you. I'm running low on my meat and might be going on another hunting trip next week. But until then, drop in from time to time so I could teach you a few things."

"Okey. Thank you Eric. I will make sure to finish most of my load of laundry before next week."

There was a long silence as they finished their soups, quail and bread. After finishing his meal, Eric leaned back his seat and was quite satisfied.

"The soup was delicious Nymka. Thank you."

Nymka stood up and took the dishes and went over the sink. When they started having suppers together, he would insist doing them himself but after a while, he was tired arguing with her because she insisted that she do it in exchange for all the firewood he would give her.

As she was washing the dishes she asked him something, "By the way, when you talked about the new Queen, you seem passionate in her defense. Do you know her?"

Eric was silently startled. He avoided all talk about the Queen. He didn't want anyone to know he knew her, that he hand a hand at saving the kingdom from the former Dark Queen.

"Everybody knows her. She is young but she has the same heart as her father without his blindness to evil. I have faith in her."

"See, I could feel something behind those words Eric. Some kind of filiation." slightly curious and suspisciuos.

"Hope, Nymka. After a long time, I feel that things will be turning around. Light from Darkness."

"There are talks of a celebration for the Queen's birthday. A notice was posted at town today. A caravan will come and pick up villagers who want to join the celebration two weeks from now. I'm thinking of going? Would you like to come? They all say she is of greater beauty than the Dark Queen. I want to see her for myself."

"She is beautiful." He said low enough but Nymka heard him.

"So you did know her."

"I just saw her, I don't really know her." It hurt him to say out this lie. She more than saw her, he knew her with fiber of his being. Her eyes invade her dreams, her touch lingered on his skin. It has been months now but he never forgot her. He know that he should, but he didn't want to.

"Perhaps when we have time after our hunting trip, I might go." He said half-heartedly.

Nymka finished washing the dishes and then made her leave to say goodbye. He led her to the door and bid her farewell. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he leaned on the door and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing now Snow?" his mind asked. "Causing William grief, perhaps" he smiled, knowing all too well that may be the case. He remembers the quarrels they used to have. The occasional spats in the forest trudging their way to Catharman. She certainly has a mind of her own.


	4. Back Again

"The caravans are here!" A young paige runs into the castle and shouts out to William and the Duke. "Your majesties, the first of the caravans are arriving bringing the village people."

"Good. Please go to the queen and tell her the same thing. She is in the throne room." William instructed the paige. The boy nodded and dashed off towards the throne room.

"William, we must assure the security and safety of the queen. We still don't know how the outer villages percieve the new queen." the duke said to his son who is now in charge of the queen's security.

"I know father. But you know how stubborn she is. She would like to join all the festivities and be with her people. She won't like the security detail we assigned her. She will curse me for sure."

"Aye, but she must understand why we are doing this. This is for her own protection." The duke said, but worry is showing on his face for he knows that the queen will for sure be very adamant to dismiss the security she will be given.

"Well, wish me luck father. I am going to be in trouble for sure and my voice might become hoarse from this discussion at the end of the day." He said with a smile, for he knew that this won't be an easy. He bowed and then turned and went the same direction as the paige did. "Snow White is going to hate this." he whispered.

Nymka looked at the castle grounds with an excited smile on her lips. "Look at those Eric..." she pointed out to the silent person on her right. She was pointing at the different colorful displays and trinkets on sale by the sidewalks.

There was merriment on the streets. Children running about, decorations all over the place, musical bands at every corner and people dancing on the street. It seemed like just like yesterday since he left this place but since the year passed, it has transformed into a happy place for all under Queen Snow White's rule.

Eric pulled his hood lower hiding his face and kept his face down. It was hard to look away though, everytime Nymka would pull on his sleeve to point to him something she found amusing. She seemed like a child in a candy store.

"Why are you sulking Eric? Everybody seems to be happy to be here 'cept you," She told him after they were almost near the castle, "Do you regret coming?" she asked.

"No, it's just that I had traveled to this place before and made a few enemies, I just don't want to run into them."

"Well, look around Eric. Nobody seems to be in a bad mood or angry around here anymore. We all feel hope and happiness now. Surely your former enemies would have forgave you and forgot about your grievances. Our kingdom has changed since the New Queen, Eric. So stop your hiding and enjoy this with me." Nymka looked up his hood with pleading eyes, "Please..." she said.

He looked at her. "Okey, I will try, but I would still would like to keep my hood down if you don't mind." he bargained.

Nymka exhaled in exparation. "Fine, if that's the only way I can get you to enjoy this with me." She gave up and continued looking around. As soon as they came up to the portcullis he felt another tug at his sleeves.

"Eric, we're here, at the Queen's castle."

He looked up and saw the courtyard and then the castle. It looked even better than last he left it. The Great Tree was in full bloom and people were gathered below the queen's balcony. He felt his veins tingle in excitement as well as nervousness. He was back. After a year of leaving and staying away, he came back to this place, this place that meant so much to him. Of hurt, of sorrow, of redemption and salvation, of _love_.

The caravan was being unloaded and he jumped off with a loud thud beside Nymka who was already beaming. "This is great. Everybody is rejoicing. I wonder what's happening."

They were answered by loud cheering and fingers pointing to the balcony above. Somebody was emerging. He remembered when he saw Ravenna there, looking down at them when they stormed the castle. Her face didn't show anger or surprise, but welcomed the sight below her, knowing Snow White was near. He shook away the vision and looked up as well, careful to blend in with the crowd and keep his hood around his face so nobody could recognize him.

Approaching the balcony was William, with his royal attire, straight posture and a wide grin on his face. He seemed so much better than from when he last saw him. He seemed to have a glow about him and he seemed to be a bit fuller than the version of him a year ago. He spoke to the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming here on this joyous occasion. The Kingdom of Tabor has endured a many a dark days, you all know this. When Darkness fell on our land, it didn't just affect the villages but even nature felt the evil that spread because of the Dark Queen. She took everything from us, our food, our money, our women, our FREEDOM! She even took the life of our beloved King Magnus, whom we wish is now in peace. But those days are behind us now. We have arisen anew, we have survived. We are now a new and united TABOR!" the people cheered and yelled and clapped. William's passionate speech hit all the right spots and enlivened the crowd even more.

"But mind you, this could not have happen if not for somebody who we are here for today celebrating her birthday. So people of Tabor, I give you your savior, and the rightful heir to King Magnus' throne, your Queen, Queen Snow White!"

It seemed that the people exploded into a thousand voices and hurrahs. But Eric kept his eyes on that balcony, waiting silently while those around him seemed a blur to him. He had been dreading this moment ever since he decided to come here.

Then he saw her. Slowly coming up to the balcony's edge, reaching up to hold William's outstretched hand. She looked down at her people. She was there at last and he had not seen anything more beautiful. Her long dark raven hair was braided below her crown and her majestic gown flowed around her adorned with jewels. Her skin was still as stark white as snow and lips red as blood but her cheeks had a little blush at them. She was pleased at the sight of her people who were genuinely happy to see her.

"Hail Queen Snow White!" William started the chant and the people followed. But all Eric could do was stare. Everything around her shone. Everything around him blurred. Half of him wanted her to see him, look at the crowd and spot him there looking at her. But half of him dreaded at what he would see in her eyes when she would see him. His hands clenched at his sides and he looked away.

From the balcony, Snow saw her people cheering and applauding at her. Her ears were deafened and her eyes watered. "_Finally, father. I am where you want me to be. I hope you are proud."_She silently prayed. She felt herself told tight of William's hand and was grateful he was there because she's not sure that she would have stood still. The elation she felt was overwhelming. She waved her free hand and looked at all the upturned faces. But unbeknowst to her, a single form was turning his back and walking out toward the gates, as he did a year ago.

Someone patted him on the back. "Where did you run off too? I was looking all over for you." Nymka said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nymka, I just.. I was crowded and I couldn't breathe so I went ahead. You seemed happy to be there so I didn't call you."

Nymka was convinced and then started to narrate the activities in the courtyard earlier as she sat opposite him on the table where he was eating his upper at the bar near the courtyard.

"She is so beautiful, Eric. She was more than what they said about her. Even more so because of her good heart. We could not have deserved a better queen." Eric just silently nodded.

'And Prince William, the duke's son, what a handsome fellow. They look quite good together. I wonder why they haven't married yet. Weren't they friends since childhood?" Nymka innocently asked.

"I wouldn't know why but yes they are friends I think, since birth."

"Well, I hope they do marry, they look good together and their children will be as handsome as they. Then our kingdom would have been secure because of their heirs who are sure to inherit their hearts."

Eric just stared at the plate in front of him. Suddenly he didn't feel like eating. He decided to slowly pick around his food and maybe his appetite will return. Fortunately, Nymka changed the subject from the Queen and William to the festivities in the following days. Apparently there will be entertainment for everyday of the following week. The markets will be full of different trades and goods, there will be games and competitions and then at the end of the week, at the exact day of the Queen's birthday, their will be a grand feast at the courtyard and dancing.

After their dinner, and Eric finally able to finish his meal, they headed towards the inn reserved for those from their town and they both went to their own rooms. That night Eric was looking forward to sleep for he had a long day. He twisted and turned on the small bed and found a grove on the bed that he felt comfortable in. He kept thinking of her. Of the way she looked today, of her smile in the sunlight, of her emerald eyes that shone with happiness, of her hand on William's. Nymka's voice entered his mind "_ Well, I hope they do marry, they look good together..." _ It stung his heart and he tried to close his eyes to force them to sleep. Before he could drift off, the last thing he saw in his mind were her cool green eyes on him.


End file.
